Ursula's son
by ArgonV
Summary: Ursula's son saves the life of a young boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ursula's son**

Valkan was sunbathing in a secluded beach on an island in the Caribbean. Like his relatives, Valkan had slightly tanned lavender skin, due to his sunbathing, white long hair and from waist down he has eight black octopus-like tentacles with violet suckers. He was Ursula's son.

Unlike his mother, who was evil, manipulative, power-hungry and wanting to rule the seas, Valkan was the exact opposite, as he was friendly, laid back and easy going, Valkan cared little for ruling the seas, what Valkan cared for was enjoying life and wanted nothing to do with his mother or his other relatives.

One day on a small island in the Caribbean, a 9-year-old boy named Tajo was out fishing. Since Tajo was a native of the island, he had brown skin, messy raven black hair, brown eyes and he wore a black loincloth wrapped around his waist like a diaper.

Tajo was fishing off the cliffs when suddenly he felt the tugging of his fishing pole.

"I caught a big one this time!" Tajo proclaimed.

Tajo immediately began to pull at his fishing pole, trying to reel in whatever he caught. Tajo stood up and pulled harder, that was until Tajo's foot slips and he falls into the water below.

Tajo was caught in a strong current that was threatening to take him out to sea, take him below the water and drown him. Despite being a good swimmer, Tajo was no match for the strong current. Tajo was having a hard time keeping his head above water. Soon the boy's strength wanes and Tajo was brought below the water. Tajo was drowning now.

Valkan was swimming around the coast of the island when he caught sight of Tajo's struggles. Using his tentacles as a propeller, Valkan races towards Tajo.

Tajo's eyes widen at the sight before him. An octopus-man was approaching him at top speed, as he could see the tentacles propelling him forward. Tajo closes his eyes, thinking the octopus-man was going to eat him, but much to Tajo's surprise, the octopus-man took him into his arms. Soon Valkan carried Tajo to the beach and laid him on his tentacles, as Valkan caressed Tajo's hair gently. Valkan was attracted to this cute brown-skinned boy, as he combs his hair with his fingers.

Valkan's tentacles underneath Tajo began to massage the back of Tajo's neck, shoulders, back, lower back and his loincloth-clad butt, relaxing Tajo as the suckers gently sucked on his skin, making Tajo sigh in content, as Valkan smiled.

While Tajo was enjoying the sensation of Valkan's tentacles sucking on his skin, Valkan was enjoy the taste of Tajo's flesh as his suckers don't just suck, they taste as well.

"Are you okay?" Valkan asked the boy.  
"Ummmm... yeah I'm alright," Tajo said. Tajo had heard legends of octopids, but he never believed them until now.  
"I thought octopids were mean and nasty?" Tajo said.  
"Oh, you're talking about my relatives," Valkan said, "yeah, they are pretty messed up, but I'm not like them, honest... so yeah, the name's Valkan, what's yours?" he asked with a friendly smile.  
"Tajo," the boy smiled.  
"So nice to meet you Tajo," Valkan smiled as he caresses Tajo's hair.  
"Nice to meet you too Valkan," Tajo smiled as he moaned as Valkan's tentacles continued to caress and suck on his back, as this causes Tajo's cock to harden inside his loincloth. Valkan eyed the tenting loincloth, as Tajo blushes.  
"You want me to help you with that?" Valkan smiled as Tajo nodded.

Tajo was both nervous and excited by this, but mostly excited. Valkan's tentacles continued to suck and caress on Tajo's back, making Tajo moan, then some began to caress Tajo's thighs, to further arouse the boy. Valkan slithered a tentacle over Tajo's shoulder, over his little chest and stomach as they sucked on his flesh there, then the tip of the tentacles slides into the boy's loincloth.

Valkan's tentacle caressed his little cock first, gently sucking on it with it's suckers, as Tajo moaned. Valkan then wrapped his tentacle around Tajo's hard cock.

The feeling was exquisite. The soft slick rubbery skin of Valkan's tentacle wrapped around his cock was the most exquisite feeling Tajo had ever felt. To Valkan, the taste of Tajo's cock was incredible as his suckers continued to suck on his shaft.

Valkan smiled as he took a hold of Tajo's loincloth and gently lowered it down, revealing the boy's hard cock, all wrapped up by the tentacle. It was a glorious sight for Valkan, as Tajo's cock was uncut, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen as he watched it twitch as the tentacle moved up and down his cock, his suckers sucking on his shaft, making Tajo feel so good, as he moaned.

"Does this feel good Tajo?" Valkan asked him with a smile. Tajo nodded with a smile. Tajo was having the time of his life with his new friend.  
"I'm glad, you feel good too," Valkan smiled, "now that I've seen yours, do you want to see mine?"

A larger tentacle emerges from the black mass of Valkan's tentacles, his ninth tentacle so to speak. This tentacle was unlike the rest of Valkan's tentacles, it was semi-transparent, pinkish in color, it lacked suckers and the tip was like a jellyfish's top.

"Open your mouth for me, trust me," Valkan smiled. Tajo obeyed as he opened his mouth. Valkan's cock pushes itself into Tajo's mouth. Tajo began to suck on it like a baby would a pacifier, making Valkan moan loudly. The taste of Valkan's cock was amazing, it tasted sweet and salty at the same time.

Tajo began to buckle his hips on the tentacle around his cock, as he was experiencing his first climax and itv was coming soon. Valkan began to move his translucent cock in and out of Tajo's mouth, as he himself was experiencing an orgasm.

Tajo grunted, bucking his hips faster as he came all over Valkan's tentacle. The suckers sucked on Tajo's cum.

"Ummmm, you taste wonderful," Valkan smiled, enjoying the taste of Tajo's seed.  
"Uuuhhhhhrrrrr!" Valkan groans, cumming inside of Tajo's mouth. The taste of Valkan's cum was incredible to the boy. It tasted sweet like honey.

After about of hour of resting from their afterglows, Valkan and Tajo began to play. They built sand castles all afternoon.

Soon, it was time for Tajo to head home.

"Can I see you again?" Tajo asked.  
"Yes," Valkan smiled, "we can meet here again tomorrow."

Valkan approached Tajo slowly, then embraced him gently, his tentacles and arms wrapped around the boy as Valkan gave the boy a deep kiss. Valkan soon releases Tajo, as the boy smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow, Valkan!" Tajo smiled, as he races home.

Valkan soon dove into the sea, going to his underwater lair. He couldn't wait to play with Tajo some more.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ursula's son 2**

It was early morning in Tajo's village. The village was located in the middle of the island. The village was actually a ruined fort, as it was surrounded by broken brick walls and it the middle were numerous bamboo huts.

Tajo awoke in his little hut. Tajo had no parents as he was orphan who was found on a boat washed ashore on the beach. The village adopted the boy.

After eating some raw fish and fruits for breakfast, Tajo ran off to the beach to see Valkan again.

Valkan was waiting on the beach as he sees Tajo's little form running towards him.

"Hey Valkan!" Tajo called, as he ran into Valkan's arms, toppling him to the sandy ground, as they both laughed.  
"Good to see you too," Valkan smiled, as he tousled the boy's hair.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Tajo asked, as his little cock became hard. Valkan could feel his erection pressing against his tentacles.  
"I'm going to take you under the sea," Valkan smiled, "to see my home."  
"But I can't breathe under the water," Tajo said in a worried tone.  
"I can help you with that," Valkan smiled.

Just like his mother, Valkan was talented in magic. Valkan was chanting a spell to make Tajo breathe under the water. A glowing light appears on Tajo's neck, then the light vanishes.

"There," Valkan smiled, "now you can breathe underwater, but only for 24 hours or the moment you step on dry land."

Soon both Tajo and Valkan dove into the water.

"Wow, I can breathe," Tajo smiled as he and Valkan swam in the sea, going deeper and deeper. Valkan held Tajo's hand the entire way, so the boy wouldn't get lost.

Soon they arrived at Valkan's home. It was the lost city of Atlantis.

"Welcome to Atlantis... or what's left of it," Valkan said, as he began to tell Tajo the tale of Atlantis.

Atlantis was Atlantica's sister city during a time when merfolk and humans were united. However, the king of Atlantis attacked Atlantica and betrayed King Neptune, King Triton's father, in an attempt to become ruler of both the seas and land and steal Neptune's Trident to accomplish these goals. In retaliation, Neptune attacked Atlantis, making the city sink into the ocean and severed all ties with humanity. Valkan had discovered the city in his travels across the sea and made it his home, taking residence in the king's royal bed chambers.

Tajo had of course heard of King Triton and Atlantica, of his daughter, the mermaid turned human, Queen Ariel, and her husband King Eric and their daughter Princess Melody, of the evil sea witches Ursula and Morgana. Tajo knows all this because his island is part of a group of islands in the Caribbean governed by Ariel and Eric's kingdom.

"I am Ursula's son," Valkan said sadly before entering into the palace. Valkan was ashamed of his relatives.  
"Really? But you don't act all evil like them," Tajo said.  
"I don't because I don't want to be evil like them," Valkan said, "I wanted to live a life of fun and happiness and have a friend, a friend like you."  
"I am your friend Valkan," Tajo smiled as he embraces Valkan, kissing him deeply, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Valkan takes the boy to the king's royal bed and lays him on it, as he removed his loincloth. The cloth floats up into the ceiling.

Valkan kisses his neck gently then he kisses down her body, kissing and sucking on his chest, stomach, then going up to his shoulders and arms, kissing each arm lovingly. This made Tajo squirm as his cock was all hard from the foreplay Valkan was doing.

Valkan lowers down to his thighs, sucking on each thigh, making Tajo moan, as precum escapes his cock.

Valkan's tentacles began to wrap around his shoulders, chest, stomach and waist, but allowing his arms free, as the suckers on Valkan's tentacles began to suck on his flesh, making Tajo moan louder.

Valkan takes Tajo's cock into his mouth, as his tentacles wrapped around his legs, his suckers sucking on his thighs. Then Valkan's own cock, his tentacle cock, emerges from his tentacles, as Tajo grabs it with his hands, then he opened his mouth and takes it into his lips, sucking on the rubbery cock, as Valkan moaned. Valkan's response was to suck on Tajo's cock faster, as Tajo too redoubled his efforts, sucking hard on his cock. Valkan's tentacles continued to suck and pleasure Tajo, until Tajo came in Valkan's mouth, as does Valkan, his cock shooting cum into the boy's mouth, which Tajo swallowed with a smile.

Valkan smiled as he removed his cock from Tajo's mouth, as it slithered down his body and pressed against the boy's little anus. Valkan's tentacles spreads his legs wide for him.

Valkan's cock enters into Tajo, making the boy's eyes widen at the feeling. Due to salt water being a great natural lubricant, Tajo didn't feel much discomfort from Valkan entering him, as Valkan embraces Tajo, as his cock goes deeper. A few tentacles slides into Tajo's mouth, as he sucked on them, loving the feelings of the tentacles writhing inside his throat.

Valkan's other tentacles wrapped around Tajo's small form, wrapping around his arms and legs, then around his chest, stomach and waist, as he had Tajo pinned to the bed.

Valkan floated above the boy now, his cock moving in and out of his little anus, as his tentacles in his throat moved in and out of as well.

At the central point of Valkan's tentacles lies Valkan's own anus, as he lowered down onto Tajo's hard cock. Valkan moaned as Tajo' cock enters him, as he rocked back and forth, making Tajo moan as he does this. The boy began to hump his hips, moving his cock in and out of Valkan's anus. This was the best feeling of his life, making love and being made love to.

Two tentacles began to tease Tajo's anus, which was stuff with Valkan's cock tentacle. The two tentacles then slides into the hole, stretching it further, making Tajo arch his back in pleasure, as his anus was stretched wider than ever before. Tajo felt the three tentacles go even deeper into him, feeling his stomach getting bigger and rounder.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Tajo moaned loudly through the tentacles in his mouth. Tajo's throat bloats as Valkan's tentacles goes deeper into his mouth and down his esophagus.

Tajo felt the tentacles' suckers sucking on his inner flesh and it was a wonderful experience, as they sucked on the insides of his throat and anus.

"You taste so wonderful my sweet little Tajo," Valkan smiled, as his suckers not only suck, they taste what they suck. He wanted to taste more of him.

Valkan's tentacles embraces Tajo's trembling body, as his tentacles made love to him, as Valkan rode Tajo's cock hard and deep, as he sat on the boy, his anus moving up and down on his cock. Then Tajo came inside of Valkan.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Tajo moaned as he came. As Tajo came, his anus become tight, squeezing the tentacles inside of there, which adding more pleasure to the boy, as he came a second time, then Valkan cums inside of Tajo, moaning as he did, as he embraced the boy to him, taking him into his arms.

Tajo's body was wrapped in tentacles, his anus stuffed with two large tentacles, his throat the same, as they all surge forth, getting deeper and deeper into him, as this provided the boy with so much mind-blowing pleasure.

Valkan's tentacles moved deeper into him, going into his intestines, following the boy's intestinal tract, making Tajo's stomach even bigger than ever. As Valkan's tentacles pushes deeper into him, Tajo had orgasmed multiple times, his cum floating in the water.

Soon the tentacles that pushed down into his throat had reached his stomach, then soon, the tentacles that pushed into his anus had also reached his stomach as well, as the tentacles laced with each other inside of Tajo's stomach, literally meeting each other from both ends. Valkan cums inside of Tajo's stomach, as Tajo cums a final time before passing out due to the pleasure.

Tajo never returned to his village, instead Tajo decides to live with Valkan. Using powerful magics, Valkan was able to make Tajo breath water indefinitely and to keep him young forever.

They both lived happily ever after.

 **THE END**


End file.
